This invention relates to an improved portable toilet seat assembly. More particularly, the invention is an ultra-light weight portable toilet seat and leg assembly that is free standing for use in the out-of-doors for backpacking, camping and travel.
A backpacking and camping experience can be an enjoyable experience, but all too often a person's need to eliminate is hindered for lack of normal bathroom facilities. The person will override the urge to eliminate and can cause sever cramping and nausea. Children are especially prone to neglect nature's call when not in the proper environment.
The improved portable toilet seat and leg assembly will be utilized by adults of various sizes and as well as small children. A toilet seat that looks and feels like the standard seat in their bathroom at home will give a backpacker and their children more comfort. They will be able to more easily eliminate and thus be able to better enjoy their backpacking experience.
Most of the prior art discusses how seats are used with standard toilets and most are concerned with sanitation situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,105 to Watson discloses a portable toilet seat and stand for wilderness campers which requires considerable assembly for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,063 to Edwards et al., discloses a portable toilet seat for use in public restrooms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,880 to Bass discloses a portable and foldable toilet seat to fit over a permanent toilet seat to prevent slippage and to include a stack of disposable liners within the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,00,223 to Greenwood discloses a folding toilet seat that is specifically designed for use with children.
While these inventions may be adequate and even useful for their particular uses they would not be suitable for the particular uses set forth by the present invention as disclosed hereafter.